Darkness
by shuurinosuke
Summary: Yue and Kerberos decided to visit Sakura after being apart for 8 years. But it looks like something seems different about Sakura. YuexSakura.


**Darkness**

**I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does.**

**Yue is one smexy guardian. I would die to own him.  
**

**Summary : **Yue and Kerberos decided to visit Sakura after being apart for 8 years. But it looks like something seems different about Sakura.

* * *

Darkness

"_There's no end to this pit of hell"_

"Go back to your original form, Yue" whispered the yellow plush toy.

Large, massive wings appeared behind the sleeping Yukito and enveloped him. Soon, a handsome silver haired male stood before the plush toy. He frowned and scoffed. "What? You're as grumpy as you woke up in the morning" said Kerberos in his Osaka accent. "Anyone would be grumpy if you woke them up from their sleep" muttered the other guardian.

"Hmph. You look more like a grumpy girly bird if you ask me" mocked the plush toy.

Yue glared, "At least I don't look like a plush toy that has to stay still all the time"

Kerberos's mouth twitched and he turned into his original, beast-like lion form.

"So? What did you want?" asked Yue, crossing his hands.

"I was wondering if you'd want to visit Sakura-chan. I'm planning to fly there" said Kerberos.

Yue looked at Kerberos, "It's been 8 years and you want to visit her now?"

"Well. I had a dream about her the other day. She.. wasn't cheerful like before"

Yue sighed and placed his right hand on his hip, "I guess I'll go". He stretched his wings and Kerberos did the same thing. "We'll see who gets there first" grinned the lion. Yue merely gave him a stare.

xx

Sakura stirred on her bed and she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her body. "Tomoyo?" muttered the cardcaptor. "Good evening, Sakura" smiled the best friend sadly. "Eh? It's already evening?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo handed a teacup to Sakura, "Here. Earl Gray".

Sakura extended her hand and slowly moved her hand until she touched the teacup.

She took it and sipped it.

"Delicious~"

Tomoyo giggled as there was a knock on the door.

"Oi, monster. I made some pie"

"I'm not a monster!" denied Sakura.

"Tomoyo? Can I have a word?" asked Touya. Tomoyo nodded and turned to Sakura, "If you need anything, call me, okay?". Sakura nodded. Tomoyo closed the door behind her and looked up at Touya. "How is it?" asked Touya worriedly. Tomoyo shook her head and looked down.

Touya sighed and put a hand on Tomoyo's head, "It's alright. Sakura is a strong girl".

Tomoyo smiled and entered Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura turned to the window, her eyes unfocused.

"Tomoyo, could you open the window?" asked Sakura kindly.

"Eh?"

Almost on cue, Yue and Kerberos appeared on the other side of the window. Tomoyo widened her eyes and immediately stepped aside to let them into the room. "Eh? Kero-chan? Yue-san?" Sakura said in surprise. "Yo! It's been a while, Sakura!" Kerberos raised a paw. Sakura smiled at the two of them. "You guys are only willing to visit me after 8 years? That's mean" Sakura puffed out her cheeks and crossed her hands.

"Sorryyy~~" chanted Kerberos.

"It's been a while, Sakura" said Yue.

Sakura smiled, happy that Yue no longer referred her as 'mistress'. "Sakura-chan. I'll go get some tea" smiled Tomoyo. "Ah, I'll go too" said Sakura as she got off the bed. Tomoyo, immediately, ran towards Sakura and took her by the hand, "Sakura-chan. You should rest". Sakura smiled, not looking at Tomoyo, "It's okay"

Yue looked at Sakura suspiciously.

Something about Sakura was off.

"Kerberos"

Kerberos looked at Yue, "Hmmm?"

"Hide your magic for a moment" commanded Yue.

Kerberos felt confused but did as he was told. Yue, as well.

After a while, the two of them came back. Yue walked up to Sakura and waved a hand in front of her. Sakura stood still, as if nothing happened. He frowned. Tomoyo did as well. "Sakura" started Yue. Sakura flinched.

Tomoyo showed a very sad expression.

Sakura sighed, "So you found out"

Kerberos looked at the two of them, "What? What? What?"

Yue frowned harder, "What happened?"

"Nothing much" replied Sakura bluntly.

Kerberos went up to Sakura, "Sakuraaaa! I want my tea"

"S-Sure" Sakura took the tea from the tray and extended it towards the Sun guardian.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Yue to both, Tomoyo and Sakura.

"A year after you guys left" replied Tomoyo.

Kerberos scratched his head, "What is it??!?!?!"

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo looked at Sakura worriedly.

Sakura's bangs covered her eyes, "If that's what you guys want to talk about, then please leave!". She ran out of the room and down the stairs. She ran out of the house, aimlessly running. She ran and ran until she no longer know where she was.

Yue had found her almost immediately.

"Sakura" muttered the silver-haired male.

Sakura took one step away from the guardian.

"How did you lose your eyes?" asked the guardian quietly.

"It's none of your business" replied Sakura coldly.

"You're my mistress, of course it's my business!" shouted the guardian.

"I lost them, because i.. ed.. much.. ic" Sakura's voice trailed off.

Yue kept quiet, not asking her to repeat it.

"I lost my eyes because I had been using too much magic" muttered Sakura.

"Sakura" said Yue.

"I can no longer see you" replied Sakura.

Yue sighed, he flew towards her slowly and grabbed her by the waist. He soared up into the sky. "Yue! Let me down! Where are you taking me?" struggled the mistress. "You can't see. But you can feel" muttered Yue. Sakura stopped struggling. She could feel the cold air brushing through her skin. She could feel Yue's clothes against her skin. She could feel Yue's arms holding her tight on the waist.

She could only feel Yue.

"You don't know what it's like to live in the world of darkness" said Sakura with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't. But I can help you light up that world" whispered Yue into Sakura's ears.

Sakura blinked away her tears, "Yue. Can I touch your face?"

Yue kept quiet. Sakura took that as a 'yes'.

She touched his cheeks then trailed to his nose. From his nose, she trailed to his lips.

"You haven't changed" smiled Sakura.

Yue smiled.

"You smiled! Your lips moved!"

The guardian quickly restructured his face and tighten his hand around Sakura's waist. He flew to his right. "Sakura" said the guardian. Sakura blinked and she felt something soft on her lips. She returned back the kiss.

_Yue was all she need to get away from this world of darkness._


End file.
